Malfoys and Weasleys
by animeroxursox
Summary: A twoshot for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Unusual Friendship Challenge. A doomed relationship, an accident, and two enemies. Will Hogwarts explode, or will they become friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Parts of this one shot are inspired by An Artist's Account's _The sun, the moon, and the stars. _**

**I don't own Harry Potter**

He was Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin Hunk, Head Boy. Girls swooned when he looked at them.

She was Molly Weasley II, Head Girl. She hated the bastard named Malfoy. Their friendship was very unlikely

"Hey, Weasley."

"_Yes_ Malfoy?"

"Go to Hogsmead with me?"

"No"

That was what their conversation sounded like every day, if you could call it a conversation.

"You will have to complete a 6th year O.W.L Potion. I will tell you your pairings." Professor Battyrug announced

Scorpius immediately shifted towards Asp. Asp was Scorpius's nickname for Albus.

"Molly and Scorpius, Albus and Lysander…"

"WHAT! I refuse to go with… that toe rag!'

"Oi, I'm offended" Molly rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley, but the headmistress has picked these pairs

"Whatever. Let's make Amortentia."

"We'll need moon fern, unicorn hairs…"

"So this this,-ooh what's this- NO! Don't pour that in the…"

The potions room then exploded

)-( x )-(

Molly's eyes cracked open. _Where am I?_ was the first thought across her mind

_Who's next to me-Oh god no._ A bare chested Malfoy was next to her, arms around her waist.

"Wake up!"

No response.

"WAKE UP!"

She plucked out the daisies from the vase and poured the water on his face.

"AHH!" he screamed and promptly fell out of bed. It would have been hilarious had she not fell with him and got an eyeful of his chest.

"Like what you see Weasley?"

She groaned and stood up stood up, bringing Malfoy with her.

"Leave me alone Malfoy."

" I can't"

Madame Pomfrey then walked in.

"Hello Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. As you both know, the Potions dungeon exploded. The explosion caused you two to be joined together by a charm.

Molly then started to unleash the infamous Weasley temper.

**The prompt for this chapter was 'Accident'. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 D0N'7 0WN**

"I hate you. I really hate you"

Scorpius pouted and said "That hurt."

"Well suck it up!"

They slept in the same bed, and had the same bathroom. Why, it's a surprise they even were able to get dressed without the castle exploding (which happened before, but that's another story) Rumours floating around that they were together was caused by the closeness they had. Of course, the rumour source was located and then severely injured and nearly castrated. He would have been if he wasn't in Hogwarts. Who was the source, you ask? Of course, the one and only, Scorpius Malfoy. Minnie McG had a Hogsmeade weekend since she felt bad for the "couple of the generation".

"Let's go to Zonko's!"

"No, Honeydukes"

"The Three Broomsticks!"

"Dervish and Banges!"

Obviously this didn't work.

_Can't wait for the charm to wear off_, Molly thought

_ Damn, she's hot when she's mad_, Scorpius thought

Molly then whipped her head around, as if she was looking for something.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Um, no." Scorpius answered

"There it is again! It sounds like someone Apparating."

"Um, Molly."

"…Maybe it's someone we used to know before they left Hogwarts…"

"Molly…MOLLY!"

"Yeah!?"

"Do you know someone in a black trench coat?"

Black trench coat? Isn't that a trademark of the remaining Death Eaters?

"No-SCORPIUS LOOK OUT!"

The figure shot a cutting curse at Scorpius.

_Did she just call me Scorpius?_, he thought, a dreamy expression creeping on to his face.

"Malfoy, look out!" The figure started dueling Molly.

"Call for help-_Stupefy_!"

"HELP! ATTACK ON HOGSMEADE..."

"_Silencio_!"

Then Scorpius couldn't talk. He tried to help out with some non-verbal spells, like _Expelliarmus _and _Stupefy_. He didn't know that many, when he finally got the Death Eater, more figures in black trench coats advanced, overwhelming the students that had came to help. Like a huge black cloud, tey alomst smothered them. Then the Aurors arrived. It was too late._ "Combulinticus_!" One of the Death Eaters yelled. Scorpius couldn't push Molly out of the way in time, and it hit her. She clutched her stomach and passed out. _Hey, the charm wore off,_ Scorpius thought. Scorpius thought fast, scooping Molly up and going through the Honeydukes entrance. When he got there, he didn't even look at Headmistress McGonagall. He just rushed to the infirmary.

"I am sorry , but the next twenty-four hours will be crucial." Madam Pomfrey said as she ushered him out.

Scorpius kept pacing around the room. Asp then lowered his Daily Prophet.

"Oi, Scor, why are you pacing so much?"

"It's Molly"

"Yeah…"

"In the Hogsmeade fight, she was hit by a curse. It burns her organs from the insides. It's a hard charm to master, like the counter curse."

It then dawned on Asp. "Blimey, that's my cousin! MY COUSIN MIGHT DIE!"

Scorpius was the only thing holding Asp back from visiting Molly.

"You can't visit. The next 24 hours are crucial to Molly's health."

Asp punhed a wall, then wilted. "Oh, no"

The two Slytherins were silent the rest of the night.

**2 Days of intensive care later…**

"Hi guys", Molly said feebly. Asp leapt on Molly, giving her one of their grandma's patented bone-crushing hugs.

"Don't die on me _ever_ again!"

"Careful Mr. Potter, her organs are still weak."

"Molly! I am so glad you're alive!"

"So am I…you know you're not that bad. We might just get along"

"So… friendship kiss?"

"In your dreams"

"Damn. What about a friendship hug?"

"Ok"

From then on, Molly didn't hex Scorpius anymore. Scorpius wasn't so arrogant. So maybe Scorpius and Molly did bond. Maybe they got together and married. Or maybe they had three kids called Steven, Mary, and Marlene. Or maybe they didn't. Their future is now yours to decide.

**Tada! Wow, my first completed fic. I feel so accomplished. *teardrop* The prompt was dramatic. I don't think this was my best work, though.**

**R&R plz**

**UPDATE: Sorry, I put the wrong prompt. Fixed that, and add a few more details.**


End file.
